


Bare

by Leviarty



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sentiment was kinda sweet, in a homicidal maniac kinda way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

Javier and Kevin were curled up in Kevin’s bed, relaxing after a hectic couple of days.

Kevin plants a light kiss on his partner’s chest, then rests his head against him, just grateful that they both managed to make it through the week unscathed.

“When you thought Racine had had Thorton killed,” Kevin began quietly.  “You wanted to make him pay.”

“Yeah,” Javier nodded sleepily.  “I did everything I could to get him behind bars.  Wasn’t much I could do though.  There was never enough evidence.”

“Would you do the same, if it was me that got killed?”

Kevin can feel Javier’s breath catch in his chest.

“No,” he said after what seemed like forever.

Kevin is a little hurt by this statement, but he tries not to show it.

“No,” Javier repeats.  “I’d be different if I was you.  I wouldn’t stop hunting him.  I’d kill him with my bare hands.”

Kevin smiled into his partner.  The sentiment was kinda sweet, in a homicidal maniac kinda way.


End file.
